Ferme la et embrasse moi !
by Ivrian
Summary: TRADUCTION, SLASH SSSB ! Sirius vient trouver Severus pour avoir enfin une franche explication, mais celle-ci... dérape ! ONE SHOT.


**Ferme-la et embrasse-moi !  
**  
**Auteur **: Meadow Lark.  
  
**Titre original :** Shut up and kiss me.  
  
**Traductrice **: Ivrian.  
  
**Note de la traductrice** : Je m'éclate comme une folle en lisant les fics françaises et anglaises sur Harry Potter. Bravo à tout le monde, vous avez beaucoup de talent ! Donc, pour le plaisir, j'ai décidé de traduire les fics anglaises que j'ai le plus appréciées. En attendant de me mettre à en écrire moi-même. (LOL)  
  
**Paring** : Sirius/Severus. (Ces deux-là feraient un couple génial, vous savez ce que l'on dit, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.) C'est un slash ! Donc, si vous êtes homophobe, passez votre chemin !  
  
**Disclaimer** : Ben, si je m'appelais JK Rowling, ça se saurait. Donc, aucun des persos ne m'appartient, et pas même l'histoire, puisque je la traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de Meadow Lark !  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black frappa à la porte de la bâtisse qui faisait office de résidence secondaire à Severus Rogue, quand celui-ci était trop stressé pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été.  
  
Il était fatigué d'envoyer hiboux sur hiboux et de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Certaines de ses lettres lui avaient même été retournées sans être ouvertes. Il en avait assez de toute cette histoire. Il voulait le faire comprendre à Severus, et s'il fallait pour cela un face à face, et bien soit.  
  
Severus ouvrit la porte, regarda fixement Sirius, et essaya vivement de la refermer, sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
- Pas question ! Nous devons parler ! rugit Sirius, bloquant la porte.  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune envie! fit Severus d'un ton faussement doucereux. Fous le camp de ma propriété ou c'est moi qui te vire !  
  
Ce disant, il essayait de toutes ses forces de fermer le battant. Sirius donna un violent coup d'épaule, le renversant presque et augmentant du même coup sa rage.  
  
- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un balourd, Black ! hurla le maître des potions, en essayant de rétablir son équilibre.  
  
- Je ne vais pas commencer à me bagarrer avec toi, grommela Sirius.  
  
Il avait réalisé que l'un d'entre eux devait impérativement garder un comportement adulte, et en l'état actuel des choses, il était hors de question de compter sur Severus pour ça.  
  
- Cela ne t'a jamais dérangé par le passé ! Chaque fois que tu avais une chance de me provoquer, tu la saisissais ! cria ce dernier en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'animagus.  
  
- C'est faux ! répliqua Sirius, sans cesser de le maintenir fermement.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai ! Maintenant, lâche-moi ! gronda Severus, tout en continuant la lutte.  
  
Mais Black le maintenait toujours d'une poigne de fer.  
  
- Arrête ! Tu vas finir par te faire mal si tu ne te calmes pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, même si je reconnais qu'autrefois, je n'ai jamais cherché à l'éviter ! Pourquoi n'as-tu répondu à aucune de mes lettres ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je l'ai fait ! ironisa Severus.  
  
L'allusion aux messages non décachetés était claire.  
  
- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! fit Sirius, qui commençait à être sérieusement irrité, lui aussi.  
  
- Lâche-moi, bordel ! cria le maître des potions en recommençant à se débattre.  
  
- Arrête d'agir comme un gamin ! hurla l'animagus.  
  
- Arrête d'agir comme une brute ! Laisse-moi juste attraper ma baguette et tu vas voir !  
  
Severus cherchait désespérément à atteindre cette dernière, enfouie dans une poche de sa robe d'enseignant.  
  
- NON ! hurla Sirius.  
  
Il poussa violemment l'autre homme contre le mur, lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête pour l'empêcher de saisir son arme.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes mains pour attraper cette fichue baguette ! lança Rogue d'un air satisfait, ravi d'avoir une chance de rouler l'animagus.  
  
Sirius le fixa, puis brusquement, écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, et pressa son corps contre le sien, dans une tentative pour rendre impossible toute lutte. Severus se débattit, mais le moment où il sentit la langue de Black entrer en contact avec la sienne marqua la fin du combat. Il se détendit, se mettant à gémir à mesure qu'il répondait au baiser.  
  
Leurs langues se caressaient et se mêlaient en un ballet plein de sensualité, le corps dur et maigre de Sirius, appuyé contre celui, souple, mince, de Severus. Ce dernier commença à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis de très longues années. Il se soumit pleinement à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas n'importe qui. Sirius Black, en qui il n'avait jamais eu aucune confiance.  
  
Mais même si Sirius n'avait pas compris le cadeau rare qu'on était en train de lui faire, et même s'il mourrait d'envie de s'expliquer sur l'horrible blague (qui avait failli lui coûter cher) faîte à Severus lors de leur scolarité, il se devait de rompre le baiser.  
  
Il voulut parler, mais apparemment, ses lèvres semblaient incapables de s'éloigner de la peau de Severus, maintenant qu'elles en avaient goûté la douceur. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'au cou de son compagnon.  
  
- Pourquoi… n'acceptes-tu pas mes excuses ? J'étais un gosse, à l'époque… c'est arrivé il y a des années, haleta-t-il entre baisers et suçons.  
  
- Sirius… ferme-la et embrasse-moi, répondit Severus dans un souffle.  
  
L'animagus n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires, son esprit décidant brusquement de remettre les excuses à plus tard. Et la question cessa complètement de le préoccuper lorsqu'il se rendit compte, après avoir libéré les poignets de Severus pour le dévêtir, que son futur amant faisait exactement la même chose.  
  
- La chambre… , gronda Sirius tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon, ses hanches poussant les siennes avec volupté.  
  
La barrière irritante de leurs habits les incitait à se déshabiller mutuellement avec la plus grande rapidité.  
  
- La porte à côté de nous, soupira Severus en réponse.  
  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire, car juste après, une des mains de Sirius se détacha de lui pour saisir la poignée toute proche et ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Saisissant le poignet de Severus, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur, avant de donner un coup de pied au battant, qui se referma derrière eux avec un claquement sec.  
  
**FIN**

***  
  
**Voila, ça vous a plu ? Rewiews, please ! Pour l'auteur, et pour la traductrice. Dîtes-moi si mon adaptation est à la hauteur. Dîtes-moi aussi si je peux en faire d'autres, où si je dois aller me pendre (lol) !**


End file.
